


Art Styles

by wonderminterplus



Category: Project Geeker
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Geeker tries to get into art. However his abilities are a bit of road block for him in this endeavor.





	Art Styles

Everyone needed a hobby. At least that what Geeker had decided. Noah liked to read and Becky was always sparring or target practicing. Though Becky would claim those things were a way of survival rather than a hobby.

Either way, Geeker decided he needed to have a hobby too to be more normal. And the hobby he chose to focus on was art. He found the general concept of it interesting. Shapes and colors coming together to make something new.

Once he started making art he ran into a problem.

“Ugh! Not another Picasso!” Geeker cried, dropping his paintbrush in frustration.

He tossed the painting into a already large pile of rejected art. The pile was already threatening to fall over and the newly added art was not helping it’s stability.

Despite its size Lady Macbeth nearly walked into the pile by virtue of not paying full attention as part of her attention was on her tablet.

It was quiet. And with Geeker any quiet was normally too quiet.

“Geeker!” Lady Macbeth called out.

No answer. And for a moment Lady Macbeth was worried until she peered around the art pile. She relaxed at the sight of a busy but not in any trouble Geeker.

She did note the clear look of frustration on his face.

“Having trouble?” Lady Macbeth asked.

Geeker jumped a little, almost going into puddle mode before realising who it was.

“Oh hey Becky. I didn’t hear you come over.” Geeker said.

“Clearly.” Lady Macbeth said.

“But..Yeah. I have a problem. I’m trying to do art and everything's turning out perfect.” Geeker said.

“That’s a problem?” Lady Macbeth asked.

“My abilities make it so easy to copy art. But it’s not mine!” Geeker cried. “I just… want to do something that’s not because of my abilities.”

Lady Macbeth was taken aback a moment.

“Geeker, that’s actually… profound.” Lady Macbeth said.

“What’s profound?” Geeker asked, finger now lodged in his ear impossibly far for any normal being.

“And just like that the moment is lost.” Lady Macbeth sighed.

Noah entered the room at that moment, nearly walking into the art pile as well. He looked bewildered at the pile.

“Geeker? You made all this in hour?” Noah asked.

“Yeah.” Geeker grumbled.

Noah looked just a bit closer at the one of the paintings towards the top of the pile.

“Is this a Rembrandt?” Noah asked.

“It is!” Geeker wailed.

“Geeker’s not happy because the art he’s making is copies and because of his abilities.” Lady Macbeth explained.

“Oh. I can see where that be an issue.” Noah said.

Geeker looked miserable as he pushed on with trying to make his own art. Noah did not have the heart to tell him he was half way through an “Starry Night”, originally by Vincent Van Gogh.

There had to be a way to fix this. Luckily, the sight of the messy paint palette was an inspiration.

“I may have a idea.” Noah said.

 

Paint hit the newly set up large canvas in large blobs. It exploded everywhere onto the canvas surface. Dotting, drippage. It was random.

And Geeker was loving it.

No paint brushes were present. Only the canvas, many open buckets of paint, and Geeker himself. He had one of his hands dipped into a bucket of blue paint and the other green. Then with his eyes closed he would hurl the paint at the canvas.

Only after the sounds of satisfying splats would Geeker open his eyes and grin at the results.

“This is great!” Geeker cried.

“It’s also messy.” Lady Macbeth commented from far away from the canvas.

“None of this is me or my abilities.” Geeker continued “It’s all chaos Becky! Chaos!” 

Geeker laughed. Then he dipped his whole head into the paint bucket before smacking it against the canvas.

“Great. Look at this mess we’ll have to clean up.” Lady Macbeth complained.

“Look how happy he is. Isn’t it worth it?” Noah asked, despite the great patch of yellow on his right leg from a paint blob gone off target.

“Ughhhh, fine. Yes it’s worth it. But tell anyone that and I will make you extinct, you hear me.” Lady Macbeth said.

Noah then assessed the pile of earlier, rejected art.

“Good thing we’re not looking to get into the art fraud business.” Noah said.


End file.
